This invention relates generally to hand coverings used in bathing to aid in the application of soap or lather to the body. More particularly, the invention relates to porous hand coverings such as mitts, both fingered and non-fingered, used in bathing infants or small children. Even more particularly, the invention is such a mitt which incorporates a non-absorbent, flexible web extending between the thumb and forefinger of the wearer, the web adapted to be positioned across the forehead of the infant to form a guard or shield to divert shampoo and water from the face of the child when the child's hair is being washed and rinsed.
It is common knowledge to anyone with children that infants and small children are almost universally against having their hair washed by the parent because the shampoo and water gets in their face and eyes. In the case of an infant, it is also necessary for the parent to hold the infant's head while rinsing, which increases the complexity involved in preventing shampoo and water from flowing down the infant's face. One known technique to divert rinse water from the child's face is for the parent to place the palm of the free hand against the child's forehead to form a dam which diverts the water to either side of the head, while simultaneously tilting back the child's head so that most of the water flows to the rear. While somewhat effective, this is obviously not a good solution to the problems outlined above.
Shampoo masks or visors are known, an example of which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,340 to Steckler, but these offer a less than optimal solution to the problem, as the child must first be convinced to wear the mask or visor, and the mask or visor must be attached to the head of the child in some manner such as an elastic string, which impedes and interferes with the hair which is to be washed. Proper fit of the mask or visor with small infants is also difficult to attain.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide a hand covering device which easily forms a seal against the forehead of the child to divert shampoo and rinse water from the child's face and eyes, while simultaneously enabling the parent to maintain a safe and secure grasp of the child's head to restrict unwanted movement and, in the case of an infant, to keep the head above water. It is a further purpose to provide such a device which combines a water impermeable shampoo shield web extending between the thumb and forefinger with a porous mesh, foam or cloth hand covering, thereby allowing the device to double as both a shampoo shield and a bathing mitt for direct application of soap lather to other parts of the child. It is a further object to provide such a device which can have any number of finger sheaths, whereby the device can be constructed either as a mitten with a single receptacle for the four fingers besides the thumb, a true glove with individual receptacles for each finger, or a mitt with any number of receptacles in between to accommodate different finger groupings.